


Don't Steal My Everything

by charliebradcherry



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Sam, Gabriel Has A Palace, Guardian Angel Lucifer, M/M, Michael Is Pissed, Protective Lucifer, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer defies one of Michael's fundamental rules and goes down on Earth without permission to retrieve the little infant he's grown so fond of as a guardian angel. He decides to flee the whirl wind of wrath that's on his tail and lands into Gabriel's tropical palace on the other side of the world to hide, which is now in danger.</p><p>Gabriel is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Steal My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the samifer love week but since it's finished, I made it extra longer. This is dedicated to a very good friend of mine on Tumblr called devil-in-a-winchester.

“Are you out of your freaking mind?!”  
  
"Nope, at least I think I'm not off my rockers yet despite the fact that I'm still being forced to listen to Michael's daily _boring_ discources from the parchment of strict laws in Heaven."  
  
"Stop acting as if this is a game!" Gabriel shouted and made a sharp turn to look at his brother with amber eyes that were ablazed. "This is stupid, Lucifer-- _you're_ stupid!"  
  
“I would say I rather handled this pretty well, but sharing different opinions and thoughts about the matter doesn’t hurt, I guess.” Lucifer shrugged ruthlessly and continued to coo down at the quiescent little infant that rested in his arms, small hands opening and closing up at him like a crab fish that caused him to guffaw in amusement.  
  
Gabriel exhaled in frustration and flitted back and forth in the background, his hands swinging in different directions as he muttered under his breath in distress about how much trouble they were currently in.  
  
Michael was going to slice a blade through both of their hearts for being a couple of dumbasses. Who knows, maybe he had already sensed that Lucifer had done it again and was already on the move.  
  
At any given moment, lightning and thunder could occur as a hostile warning that he was coming to get Lucifer and take Sam away from him for once and for all.  
  
The infant wasn't supposed to be here anyway. He didn't belong into this place. Gabriel's temple absorbed a scorching temperature coming directly from the tropical sun that no  human baby would be able to handle. Sam was going to melt to death.  
  
"No, he won't." Lucifer objected and ambled over to perch at one of the chairs crafted out of mahogany wood. "My wings are this child's preservation. I will shield him from the blinding sunlight and the rays of heat spurting down on us, it'll be okay."  
  
"You do realize however that this is my fucking home, right?" Gabriel said, shoving back to the main topic as he leaned against the table. "And that Michael is going to fire his canons and send some bombs from Heaven down to here to destruct the entire area just to find you and the little monster?"  
  
The elder archangel ignored his brother and just peered down at the child that opened its mouth and yawned, an indication that Sam was in need of sleep. Over the past few times when it had been possible for him to be in Sam's vicinity and study him, Lucifer had learned what each movement meant. When he cried, or wriggled in his grasp, or giggled. He found it quite fascinating how all of that worked.  
  
Lucifer silently hummed and draped one of his wings over Sam, watching those little fingers coil around a few of his primary feathers and tug them closer with a small whine.  
  
"Lucifer--"  
  
" _Let them come_."  
  
Gabriel's eyebrows raised so far up in reaction that they partially disappeared behind the few tiny curls of blond hair hanging loose over his forehead.  
  
"I beg you _pardon_?"  
  
Lucifer expired and shut his eyes, a hint of regret entangled with his voice as he spoke up again, "I said, let them come."  
  
"No, no, no, I -- I don't think you realize what you're fucking _saying_ right now, brother. What this even _does_ to me." Gabriel laughed somberly and aimed a finger at the ceiling, "It took me _seven months_ to build this palace and find a clever way to keep it off of the angel radar, you know that? _Seven_. And bringing this - this _kid_ in here? We both know that Michael wants you to leave Sam be. He will find a way to get into my place and burn all of it down just to get to you. Do you fucking _realize_ that?"  
  
Using his little brother as a temporary outlet from Michael being on the warpath for him was a terrible idea. It almost shattered Lucifer's heart to tiny bits seeing Gabriel worry this much about having his entire home destroyed for a simple kid that he certainly did not care about. And he knew that once everything here would be erased from existence, it would only be obligatory for Gabriel to return to Heaven against his own will but nonpermanent, until he'd have another location in mind, meanwhile he absolutely loathed the place upstairs.  
  
Lucifer wanted to say sorry. A billion times. Over and over again until Gabriel would finally be able to comprehend just  how crucial it was for this child to remain by his side. How much he truly adored Sam and couldn't detach himself from the little one even if it was preferable by many that he did so as it would make everything so much easier for everyone.  
  
"Isn't this place locked away from the real world, though?" Lucifer questioned as he brushed a thumb over Sam's cheek to calm him down, sensing that he was feeling disconcerted. "You told me that there's a force field protecting this place that only you can control and thus bring down if needed."  
  
"Oh so mister _does_ have ears, now. But apparently he just can't be bothered to drill the most important fact into his head which is that this place will get destroyed by his own fucking mess!"  
  
" _Gabriel_."  
  
"Yes,  _I_ placed the force field down. And only _I_ can take down the force field if I ever wanted to let any kind of intruders barge into the place like a stupid moron would do. But it seems as though I have already failed that one." Gabriel eyed his brother up and down in mild dislike, "And even if I didn't, that doesn't deminish the chance of Michael storming in here like a tornado that's been set free!"  
  
"Look, I'm truly sorry--"  
  
" _Bugger._ _Off._ "  
  
There it was. Lucifer expected such a heart-wrenching response coming from his little brother at some point, and that time had unfortunalely came sooner than he wished. He felt his insides twinge as if it had just been shredded to pieces.  
  
Despite his anger, Gabriel didn't walk off to release any of his overdramatic reflections outside about how fucking dumb this idea was. He didn't stomp his way out of the temple nor kicked anything to express his sheer annoyance. Instead, he stared at the kid with smoke surging out of his ears.  
  
Well, he couldn't really blame Sam for this idea, even though he was the reason behind all of the misery that was about to come their way.  
  
"I don't need to hear your pathetic speeches about how 'sorry' you truly are, 'cause _guess what_ mio fratello dearest -- I say _nay_ to all of them. You can stuff them all back down your throat and keep your pretty little mouth shut." Gabriel told him harshly that made Lucifer wince apologetically, and paced across the room to enter the kitchen, over to the cabinets and stand on his tiptoes to open one of them, "Now what does that gremlin on four legs eat? Mangos, bananas or apples?"  
  
Lucifer licked his lips, and pondered on that for a moment before he said, "Babies drink milk."  
  
Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes, loudly slamming the door of the cabinets closed. Great, apparently the little monster didn't eat any fruit.  
  
"Will coconut water do?"  
  
"I guess we could try."

* * *

  
  
As Gabriel flew out to seek for coconuts to pluck from the tropical trees and fill his basket with, Lucifer decided to explore the outside of the temple a little more aswell. The sun peeked between the leaves of the trees and brushed against his skin, and Sammy seemed to enjoy the chirping of the birds that dashed into circles around them for a while until Lucifer spread his wings out protectively in an attempt to scare them off when they got too close to the little boy in his arms.  
  
In front of the palace could be found a garden. It was a vast field packed with flowers and a heart-shaped lake where a couple of swans were trumpeting as soon as they caught Lucifer walking into the distance with a child.  
  
He didn't want to go any further than that and have Gabriel be back only to find out that they were nowhere in sight, so he turned his heel and returned to the small palace.  
  
Though as he promenaded his way back, there was the sound of combative waves of the sea that surrounded the island. Perhaps it was a warning that Michael was getting closer to their location, but he couldn't be all too certain so he just tried to disregard it, not letting such unpleasant thoughts kill his joyous temper.  
  
Once he walked back into the temple, he placed Sam down onto the table in the living room and peppered his naked belly with soft, affectionate kisses to which he received small giggles that echoed past the trees outside.  
  
"Beautiful, _beautiful_ baby boy."  
  
Sam blabbered back, tried to repeat the four words but it ended up into a thread of "bah-bla-bawaw" and Lucifer couldn't hold back the chuckle that eagerly pushed past his lips.  
  
"Seven coconuts should be good enough for a day. I hope he'll be satisfied with it." Gabriel grumbled as he dragged himself through the door as if he'd just been flying for miles, and threw his basket on the table near Sam who emitted a shriek of happiness.  
  
"Uhm, Gabriel..." Lucifer trailed off, and sniffled the air, "I think... I think Sam filled his diaper."  
  
"Well now, _big whoop_. Go clean up the stank, I don't care."  
  
"I - I don't know how..."  
  
"Oh, and so now you expect _me_ to know how to take care of it?" Gabriel snorted in fake amusement and rolled his eyes, snatching the coconuts out of his basket and placing them down on the table one for one, "I barely know anything about kids."  
  
"No, I mean... I don't know what to use for... for..." Lucifer vaguely gestured towards Sam, looking a bit flustered.  
  
"What, you need a little something to wipe the kid's ass with?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and usually that's being done with baby wipes."  
  
"Well, there's no tree that grows something as specific as baby wipes, so there's nothing you could use.  Besides the leaves that hang off of the palm trees, I guess." Gabriel pointed a thumb over his shoulder, towards the exit of the temple. "I mean, that would ruin _another_ portion of my outstanding ornate palace. But I can hardly see you throw the little stink bomb on a canoe on sea with paddles, so I suppose that maybe stealing a few supplies from my palm trees will be fine for now."  
  
Gabriel was just clearly overexaggerating with his palm trees now, but Lucifer didn't make a comment about it. He didn't want to risk the idea of being kicked out of Gabriel's place and being trapped inside a circle of spears held by Michael's flock until he'd surrender and give over the baby, so he just nodded to thank his brother and left to fly out to the nearest palm tree that waved in the winds.  
  
Lucifer gathered a few leaves, and a different kind from the bushes that contoured Gabriel's palace which didn't have any holes in it so that it could be used as a new diaper for Sam.  
  
After all, diapers didn't grow on the trees either.  
  
"Luce, he's whining!" Gabriel groaned in exasperation, covering both of his ears with his palms as Lucifer returned with a huge pack of leaves hanging over his left shoulder, "Tell him to keep his fly trap _shut_."  
  
"You weren't any better than Sam when you were still a fledgling." Lucifer mused and walked over to Gabriel's kingsized bed where Sam lied onto, tears stroking down his face and his hands reaching out for the archangel. "In fact, I'd say you were far more--"  
  
"We're _not_ holding this conversation!"  
  
Lucifer didn't repress a smirk and sat down at the edge of the bed with a small sigh. He placed a tender kiss to the top of Sam's forehead and removed his diaper while making absolutely sure that he wasn't hurting the little man, and sewed it with the traps before he lifted the little baby with his legs and began wiping his butt with one of the palm tree leaves.  
  
"Look at my little grown man, hm?" Lucifer murmured, succeeding to make Sam emit a small giggle which made him simper. "Big boys don't cry. And Sammy is a big boy, isn't that right?"  
  
The younger archangel mimicked Lucifer in the background to ridiculise his brother and afterwards just shuddered, making a face of disgust at what was going on. There was the urge to mention that this was just plain mortifying, but that would only extinguish the sparks of merriment in his brother's eyes and he had no right to do such a thing, no matter how much he was against the idea of this little baby stinking up the place with his farts.

* * *

  
It had been over two days, and Gabriel took note that the relationship between Lucifer and the little gremlin was far more intricate than any other. Whenever he was busy cooking or chilling outside with his body exposed to the sun, he could hear the soft giggles of the little monster resound through the entire palace.  
  
It was like a call to the entire universe to declare that he was happy with Lucifer.  
  
_Home._  
  
Whatever it was, Gabriel could see that it was potent and incomparable. And with the usual critical comments that he had been throwing into the plot for the past few days, he could tell that it only upset Lucifer.  
  
Sure, he barged into _his_ palace and just put his entire home in unmitigated danger... but there was no room for revenge when Lucifer felt safe with a kid that he wasn't even allowed to keep. Yet he still put all of his love and devotion into it.  
  
Gabriel hadn't seen his brother this happy in centuries, and ruining that now before Michael could would be impulsive.  
  
"Here, I went to get some fresh new coconuts from near the sea shore. I just cut the meat part out for you to eat later if you want. And uhm... I also left the island to get you a bottle to feed him with." Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, as he shook the bottle that contained transparent liquid, "I mean, it's impossible to make him drink from the few coconut shells I've got lying around here so I think this should do. Plus, it's been three hours since he last ate. I think his hunger bar might be running low on fuel."  
  
The elder archangel looked up in astonishment at the tiny bottle of coconut water that Gabriel was holding out, his ears picking up words spoken with a tone of regret interweaved with exculpation that he didn't expect.  
  
"Come on, just - just take it already, _please_?"  
  
"Thank you, little brother." Lucifer whispered a little unsure and still aghast, before taking it from Gabriel's trembling hands and stealing his previous movement, lightly shaking the coconut water as Sam blabbered and tried to snatch it from the archangel's hands.  
  
Just as Gabriel decided to leave the two be and was close to vanishing behind the think silk red curtains hanging over the front door, Lucifer nailed him right to his spot with a question that he really was just trying to avert and escape right now.  
  
"How is everything going out there?"  
  
Gabriel screwed his eyes shut for a moment, his back facing his older brother, and he exhaled a breath through the sudden spikes of anxiety that prickled in his belly.  
  
"Dark..." he finally replied. "The sky is breaking in half, Luci. It's storming all over our planet, non-stop. Michael is severely discontent."  
  
The elder archangel stopped shaking the bottle of liquid in his hand, his pale blue eyes losing their sparks as he took a moment to digest the few words that had left Gabriel's mouth.  
  
Michael. Discontent. Trouble. Not good.  
  
Everything always came to an end at some point in time anyway whether it was desired or not, Lucifer was absolutely aware of that. But he didn't want to let that notion ruin his happiness.  
  
It was already done, though.  
  
Sam began to weep and writhe between the royal sheets of Gabriel's bed, his cries making Lucifer realize that he was still staring at the door like a complete dimwit. He quickly turned his fullest attention on the little boy impatiently voicing his dissatisfaction as a guest at the palace, and just that thought alone made Lucifer huff in amusement before he leaned down to place a soothing kiss to the top of his head, and guide the tip of the bottle to Sam's lips.  
  
"I really don't like to say this, Luce. But I don't have the power to keep him off, either." Gabriel reminded him, "The force field is strong and can hold about anything that tries to break in, but I'm only one archangel, and can't fight against a large group of angels. Michael will find a way to break through my fortress and get to you and the little jumbo."

 

* * *

  
  
  
A few days passed, and the first thing that Lucifer noticed when he took a single step out of the temple and tilted his head back, was how truly angry the skies looked. The black clouds narrowed down upon the island and roared in dismay. In the distance, there was a spiral with flashes of lightning that grew open, and it became clear to Lucifer's frightened mind that it was a portal giving access to the island.  
  
It was the wrath of Michael.  
  
Gabriel flitted out of the temple like a race car and prodded Lucifer's shoulder with one of his wings, telling him to keep moving.  
  
"Quick, go get Sam!"  
  
"Gabriel, this is--"  
  
"Yes, I _know_!" Gabriel yelled and flashed him a brief glance, the winds violently brushing through the leaves of the palm trees and the grass swiveling back and forth at their feet. "We don't have enough time for this, so let's skip the long chapters and keep it short. I'm sorry, I _truly_ am. I was stupid and selfish and most likely so close to shattering you to bits because of my unacceptable behavior towards you two. I was a dick."  
  
Both of the archangels springed when a loud and immense crackling sound boomed in the sky.  
  
"Look, you and that kid, it's -- it's really something special. I haven't seen you smile like that in years, Lucifer. You really _do_ love him."  
  
Lucifer's heart ignited at Gabriel's words. There was this glimmer of love and guilt perceivable in his amber eyes that was impossible to look past despite the bright flashes of light that manifested afar, and the growling sound that reminded him of a very pissed of Michael.  
  
"Now go, I'll try to keep the force field up - _go, go, go_!"  
  
He partially tumbled backwards at the last three words but strove for the temple straightaway and went to retrieve the sleeping baby out of Gabriel's bed.  
  
As soon as he removed the blanket from Sam's body, there were a pair of hazel eyes calmly staring up at him and following the few tears that gently streamed down Lucifer's cheeks. He pulled Sam into his arms and kissed the tip of his nose with a whisper of a thousand promises, that he was going to be alright and that he was safe with him, while he carried him out of the temple and draped his own wings over his body to shield Sam from the brutal  winds that blasted their way.  
  
Lucifer could not flee. The island was still closed off by Gabriel's force field that held them temporarily safe, and if he brought it down, everything would get destroyed and Sam would be in danger. So the only option left was to kneel into the grass in utter despair and wait.  
  
He put the little human being into Gabriel's tiny basket which he usually filled with fruit to bring back to the temple, and he fit perfectly well inside.  
  
"You're a good boy," he murmured and caressed Sam's cheek. "I love you so much."  
  
Though the words did not reach the baby's ears as they were too weak to be heard, so instead, the wind conveyed his message across the entire island, the world, the universe. And they would linger between the stars forevermore.  
  
Gabriel's wings were glowing a dangerous color, and the bright yellow light in his eyes was  flickering. There were small tears leaking from his eyes, the pressure on his grace making him weak in his mind.  
  
"It's too strong - Luci, I can't keep it up any longer!"  
  
Alas, that was the end of it all.  
  
His little brother was challenging Michael, the vehement wind pulling at the trees and tearing the entire island down. Lucifer enveloped the basket with his wings, a rope of sinful cusses and apologies falling from his mouth that weren't really directed towards anybody.  
  
He had brought this upon himself.  
  
There were no second chances. No forgiveness. And Lucifer had to accept that once and for all, but he would risk Sam's life for it, and he could do no such thing.  
  
And as expected, Gabriel had lost the battle and collapsed into the field at last, the back of his head hitting Lucifer's lap, his entire body numb but his limbs still twitching and his eyes still glowing. He was pumping out grace to summon an invisible wall over Lucifer and Sam, draining his energy to keep his older brother safe which was slowly destroying him from the inside in return. It was like a worm crawling inside his vessel and eating away all of his--  
  
" _Enough_!"  
  
The weak humming of Gabriel's grace perished.  
  
The twitching had ceased.  
  
The light in his eyes had vanished, and he shut them with a last breath.  
  
Gabriel's voice sounded like a broken radio player.  
  
" _I'm sorry._ "  
  
"Don't be," Lucifer's voice turned softer, almost comforting, and he twined his fingers with the strands of sandy blond hair that were soaked in sweat, "You don't have to do more than this, forcing yourself will damage you completely. And you have already done so well, little brother of mine."  
  
Not even five minutes had gone by, and a large group of angels surged from the immense spiral of lightning in the sky. Michael was in the lead with Raphael by his side as always, their eyes catching the two broken archangels lying defeated in the grass and he made a signal with his hand, indicating where exactly to land.  
  
The wind had wrecked Gabriel's palace down, a complete mess that was impossible to clean up.  
  
The heart-shaped lake was broken in half, rivers of water leading back to the shore and the swans were nowhere to be seen.  
  
The pillars that held the temple together had collapsed and created cracks into the ground.  
  
The trees had all fallen over into the field -- _Gabriel's garden_.  
  
It was a complete and utter disaster.  
  
"Well, well, well... no need to look so despondent."  
  
At the new voice that floated its way inside his ears, Lucifer kept his eyes on Sam, wanted to continue looking at him until the little creature that caused him so much happiness would finally be taken away and there would be nothing left to look at anymore.  
  
When he reached out with one hand, Sam twaddled and grasped hold of his finger by instinct, a sign of adoration. Lucifer managed a feeble smile at that.  
  
"Lucifer, it is time."  
  
The smile expired.  
  
Who in their right minds would think that it was just okay to steal someone's last ounce of hope like this? He was not ready to hand over this little innocent soul, that much was certain. He just _couldn't_ do it.  
  
Though at Michael's grim voice, the baby in the basket began to snivel and whimper to which the angels quickly lifted their weapons in defense --  
  
"Lower it." Lucifer commanded in a dangerously low and stern tone, his voice blaring and his wings spreading and flapping in a threatening manner. " _Now_."  
  
There were flames swaying back and forth inside his pupils, and once the seraphs detected those, they stepped back and lowered their weapons when Michael raised a hand.  
  
"You apt to forget that my rules are strict, Lucifer. I asked you to respect them, and yet again, you break them." Michael scolded and Lucifer bent his head back down, the grasp he still held taut on Gabriel's hair with his other hand tightening even more. "You are a mere _child,_ brother."  
  
He could not compete with his brother's painful words as he would only help making it even worse than it already was. They ripped him in half and made his heart bleed, but he deserved it.  
  
"And you, Gabriel," Michael kneeled down in front of them, scowling when Gabriel exhaled in irritation and turned his head to bury his face somewhere into Lucifer's stomach in arrant humiliation, hoping that the sound of Michael's voice would somehow lower and fade away. "You can't beat the power of an entire flock. You should've known better."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I won't do anything to protect my peaceful dream home from getting wiped off the planet because one of my brother's is throwing a fit for something that doesn't even concern me." Gabriel mumbled, voice muffled by Lucifer's shirt that he had hidden his face into.  
  
"And returning to Heaven doesn't sound like a better idea to you?"

"I hope you were _kidding_ with that..."  
  
"Fine," Michael sighed, "I _will_ arrange something for you and make sure your dream palace gets to be re-build. But you shall not let Lucifer trespass again unless I give him permission to descend. Understood?"

Gabriel managed a prominent smile again and just nodded into Lucifer's shirt.  
  
The wind had subsided. The sun mischievously peeked between the sinister clouds. Though the happy chirping of the birds were still absent and it put Gabriel and Lucifer under stress.  
  
"Lucifer..."  
  
" _I love him._ "  
  
Michael's eyebrows furrowed, "I think that all of the rules you've just broken for this kid speak for themselves."  
  
"Then let me keep him!" Lucifer yelled in despair, now literally clutching onto Gabriel's hair,  "Please -- _please_!"  
  
"You cannot keep a human baby separated from their biological parents, Lucifer." Michael said, "They are hurt, currently mourning the loss of their child and unable to find the answer to all of their questions. They need him back, more than you do."  
  
Lucifer had never thought about it that way and it pained him even more that all of his rule-breaking caused other people to suffer.  
  
There was a hand on his shoulder, and another one placed on top of Gabriel's head.  
  
"Not all is broken." Michael attempted to reassure them, "This can easily be fixed if you just hand Sam back."  
  
"What will you do with him?"  
  
"I will put him back where he belongs. His home." Michael promised with a curt nod, "I'll make sure that he makes it there safe."  
  
"Will I be able to see him again?"  
  
By the look on Michael's face, he could tell that the answer was just plain disagreeable.  
  
Gabriel rolled his head over Lucifer's lap, a fragile cough leaping out of his mouth, "Maybe when Sam grows older and has his own responsabilities to take care of?" he suggested with a small shrug, "You might be able to visit him again then."  
  
At that Lucifer's eyes began to twinkle with hope again, and he glanced pleadingly up at his older brother who was still kneeling in front of them, the group of seraphs standing into a vertical line behind his back.  
  
Michael's mouth twisted into a simple but affective smile.  
  
" _Debatable_."


End file.
